Welding systems are deployed in manufacturing facilities that often employ hundreds or thousands of welders. One example of such welders include electric arc welders. These systems are often deployed over great distances in relatively large manufacturing environments and are often spread across multiple manufacturing centers. Moreover, given the nature and requirements of modern and relatively complex manufacturing operations, increasing challenges are faced in upgrading, maintaining, servicing, and supplying welding systems.
Often when upgrading, maintaining, servicing, and supporting is necessary, a user or operator of the welder must request help from an appropriate entity that has the expertise, tools, authority, and so on. Such an entity includes, but is not limited to, quality, maintenance, service, or engineering departments, and so on. Often conventional welding systems require the user to stop production to request help, which may cause delays or disruptions in the manufacturing process.